KAITO/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. There are at least 17,000 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 60,000 videos on Youtube which are related to KAITO. See NicoVideo Search: KAITO and YouTube Search: KAITO More than 70 of his songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in 3,000 mylists at lowest. Youtube Playlist Notable Kaito songs 千年の独奏歌 / Sen'nen no Dokusouka (A Thousand-Year Solo) Original music and lyrics by yanagi-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast *Youtube broadcastFanmade PV with English subtitles カンタレラ (Cantarella) Original music and lyrics by Kurousa-P Chorus by Miku Hatsune *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast A song about a man (Kaito) who tries to keep his love for a girl (Miku) hidden and approach the girl in order to make her his. Taking time by the forelock, he gets closer to and touches her. Cantarella has many Fanmade PVs with different interpretations. There is also a popular version with Len and Rin Kagamine. 時忘人 / Toki-Wasure-Bito(Time Forgotten One) Original music and lyrics by Shigotoshite-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English subtitles A song is telling a great war where a warrior (Kaito) and his comrades fought together. Now he is alone standing in the noisy street, wondering where his comrades are. He can't move and even his heart has already stopped. But he still waits for them. One of the interpretations of this song is that he was a commander who led his army, with many of his comrades dying in the process. A statue was erected in his honor, while they aren't getting the respect he received. And his soul would wait for them as long as that statue exists. Pane dhiria Original music and lyrics by Shinjou-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English subtitles A song about a lyrist (Kaito) who appeases the wrath of the god and saves the world by his music. Shinjou-P created a new language for the song. This song topped the vocaloid ranking list on Nico Video. 鬼と娘 / Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) Music and Lyrics by Iwashi-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Fanmade PV with English subtitles A story of a lonley blue ogre (Kaito) living in the forests beyond a village who falls in love with a blind maiden. One day a Maiden gets lost in the woods and wanders to the Ogre's home, the Maiden is blind and therefore does not know she stumbled upon the Ogre's house or who he is. When he speaks the Maiden, she smiles and it makes him happy. The Maiden speaks about the village and of man, through her words the Ogre learns of man's heart. Promising to come and visit again, the Maiden leaves the Ogre's home back to the village even the Ogre tells it will be impossible, but she only smiles and departs. Some time later the Maiden waits outside the forest to meet the ogre everyday. One night a man makes the Orge to promise not to visit the Maiden ever again for her. At the edge of the woods the Ogre say farewell for the sake of the Maiden, making her cry out, pretending not to notice as he walks away, presumably forever. The Maiden keep on waiting him, believing she can hear his voice again someday. WEBデザイン (WEB Design) Original music by Hagoromo-P and lyrics by fyopue *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast A song of a web designer(Kaito) who is always troubled with his clients and colleagues and moaning about them. Also Kaiko appears as his client. ハイハハイニ / Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) Original music and voice edit by Oppiroge-P, lyrics by niboshi Guitar played by Dai, illustrated by Umu Video produced by Anira, encoded by Piroriro-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast カゲフミ / Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) Original music and lyrics by Peperon-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast In this song Kaito is singing from two different standpoints;the deceased and the bereaved. He sings alone but the subject of each phrase of the lyrics alternately shifts.The deceased laments over being forgotten by others and the bereaved mourns the death of the one he loved.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E3%82%AB%E3%82%B2%E3%83%95%E3%83%9F Kagefumi Nico Pedia Sweet's Beast Original music and lyrics by Mendee-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast おやすみの唄 / Oyasumi no Uta (Good Night Song) Original song and lyrics by Iceimo-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast Chillyditty Of February Original song and lyrics by DARS *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 恋するアプリ / Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) Original song and lyrics by hal-p *Original Video Nico Nico broadcast *Original Video YouTube broadcast 桜吹雪/ Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) Original music and lyrics by Mazo-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast へなちょこナイト/ Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) Original music and lyrics by Eccentric-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast 囃子唄 / Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) Original song and lyrics by Mazo-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast ハートビート・クロックタワー 時計仕掛けの子守唄4 (Heartbeat Clock Tower Lullaby4) Original song and lyrics by Akuno-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast :See also: Clockwork Lullaby モーニングコール (Morning Call) Original music and lyrics by OSTER-project Video by Worf-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast KAITO de Night Original music and lyrics written,Kaito's singing voice edited by VIVO Kaito's title call edited by Iceimo-P *Nico Nico Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with English Subtitles This song was written for the 'KAITO de Night' event (Osaka, May 11,2008), and it was uploaded on Nico Nico Broadcast on May 16,2008. The video, after a short intro with KAITO speaking in English (though he actually said 'KAIT' and not 'KAITO'), the song begins. Furthermore, when the event was also held in Tokyo (October 12, 2008), many authors made remixed versions of it. Love*3 Original music and lyrics by Kurousa-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast スサノヲ (Susanowo) Original music and lyrics by Intro-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast KAITOに47都道府県庁所在地を暗唱させてみた/ KAITO ni Todoufuken Kenchoushozaichi wo Anshousasetemita (I made KAITO to memorize and sing 47 capitals of Japanese prefectural and city governments ) Original music by Jacques Offenbach Music arranged and lyrics by Hayakuchi-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast アナザー：ワールドイズマイン (Another: World Is Mine) Original music and lyrics by ryo Lyrics arranged and sung by Anima Kaito's cover by awk *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast *YouTube broadcastFanmade PV with English subtitles This is the prince version of Miku Hatsune's World is Mine arranged and sung by Anima on Nico Video. It became very popular and awk made its cover by Kaito. In some of fanmade PVs, a man (Kaito) has an infatuation with a girl (Miku) who wants to twist him around her little finger, and he is willing to treat her like a princess. There is also a popular fanmade parody version of this song. You Originally sung and lyrics written by Yukino Satsuki Music by dai Kaito's cover by Kurousa-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 愛は戦争 / Ai wa Sensou (Love is War) Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Original song and lyrics by supercell KAITO’s cover and lyric arranged by kooyo*-P *Nico Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast The original song is Miku’s 恋は戦争/Koi wa Sensou(Love is War). KAITOに暴走してもらった / KAITO ni Bousoushitemoratta (I made KAITO rampage) Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Original song and lyrics by cosMo-P Lyric arranged by Aonoyorunitomoenage KAITO’s cover by Mezama-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast The original song is Miku’s 初音ミクの暴走/Hatsune Miku no Bousou(Rampage of Miku Hatsune). 白虎野の娘 / Byakkoya no Musume (Daughter in White Tiger Field) Originally sung, and music and lyrics written by Susumu Hirasawa Kaito's and Rin's voices edited by Bucchigiri-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Main singer is Kaito, back chorused by Rin Kagamine.This is a cover of the theme song of anime Paprika. Susumu Hirasawa used Vocaloid Lola in the original song and in other several songs of the movies soundtrack. Since Susumu Hirasawa has not told which Vocaloid he used for a long time, many fans speculated it was Meiko. However, later he mentioned on a magazine interview that it was Lola.Nico Pedia:Byakkoya no Musume.White Tiger Field is a petroleum field which really exists in Vietnam. 闇ノ王 / Yami no Ou (King of Darkness) Original music and lyrics by Akuno-P Lyrics arranged by a_a Kaito's voice edited by Tetsubun-P *Original video Nico Nico Broadcast *Original video YouTube Broadcast This is a fanmade parody cover of Daughter of Evil originally sung by Rin Kagamine, but its episode is a comedy and has nothing to do with the original. In this song a vampire (Kaito) tries to find a new love and eventually tries to woo a woman (Meiko) and fails miserably. 時の足音 / Toki no Aishioto (Footsteps of Time) Originally sung, and music and lyrics written by Kobukuro Kaito's cover by Pathos-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English Subtitles A cover of Kobukuro's single, Footsteps of Time 逆罪行進曲 / Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku Music and lyrics by Machigeriita-P Illustration by Mizmaru *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast 月雪花 / Tsuki Yuki Hana Music and lyrics by Ebot *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast 出たとこトルバドゥール *Orginal song by *Nico broadcast Alice in Dreamland *Original song by *YouTube broadcast See Also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from KAITO References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid